


Something Weird

by Lady_Of_Paper_7



Series: An Angel's Love [3]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Romance, Stop Hurting Cas 2k16, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Paper_7/pseuds/Lady_Of_Paper_7
Summary: “Am I going crazy?”
“No, I do not think so, no more than usually anyway”
“What is it then?”, the hunter continued, gulping down a breath, “is it bad?”
“That depends”, Dean rolled his eyes but since his angel still had not seized smiling beautifully, some of the tension left his body, “you are changing though”
“Yeah, no shit, Cas”, the hunter nudged his forehead against Castiel’s just a little harder than strictly necessary, “anything drastic?”
“I cannot say yet”
“Cas, please”
“You”, the angel said in a soft voice, “somehow, and I really do not know how this is possible, but you stopped seeing me in my physical manifestation, my vessel, and started seeing my real image. And, apparently, you are also able, at least up to a certain degree, to receive my thoughts now”





	

Angels, like demons and numerous other supernatural creatures, aren’t able to manifest in an own, physical form. And, just like demons and all those other creatures, they– if they wanted to interact with humans or even walk the earth at least –had to poses already living human bodies, the only difference being the necessity of them having to ask permission first, before they could take over a vessel.

Those vessels were –from the moment the angel took control – more or less unaffected by any physical damage and they– obviously – were not liable to physical changes while they were being possessed either.

Castiel’s “original” vessel, Jimmy Novak, had been destroyed thoroughly years ago, which normally would have been the end of the angel within too, but god had brought him back - numerous times now - and had made him his very own vessel; stronger than the previous, human body and entirely his own. But apart from that, it still underlay the general rules, concerning vessels, one of them being, as mentioned beforehand, no physical change.

So why, for heaven’s sake, did Dean have the feeling that, every time he looked at Castiel, he looked just a tiny bit _different_?

Well, he’d already thought, the blue of his eyes had been a more intense shade of blue and his lips a little fuller, since god had built the angel’s “personalized” vessel, but back then he’d also thought, Castiel had died (which he _had_ ) and he would never see the angel again (which luckily hadn’t been true), so…

But now, his facial features seemed to alter. Gradually, yes, but every time the two of them came together again, something else seemed different about the angel’s appearance – _only_ his appearance; his nature never wavered but always stayed the same, no matter what – and- and-

Dean thought he was slowly but surely losing his mind. Which wasn’t that unusual but…

“Sammy, did you notice anything weird about Cas lately?”, he asked as he switched off the television – it’s not like there was anything on, like ever, anyway – and slumped back into the couch-cushions again.

“…you might wanna narrow that down a little”, Sam did look up from his book for a second to throw a questioning gaze towards him but continued to read anyway.

“I, I just… never mind”, Dean sighed, chucking the remote onto the other couch beside his brother - who not even jumped - and they continued to sit in silence for a couple of minutes, the only sounds distinguishable being the rustle of Sam turning the pages and Dean sighing loudly from time to time and kicking against the arm of the couch he was occupying himself.

It’s not like he didn’t _want_ to tell his brother, it’s just that he didn’t know _how_. Because he didn’t even know _what exactly_ was bothering him. Except he _did_ but wasn’t able to put it in words( – without sounding like a total nutcase). Which didn’t make any sense whatsoever and it was driving him _mad_.

“Okay”, Sam finally closed his novel for good, leaning back in his own chair, “what is it, Dean?”

“Dunno, it’s just… I don’t know it’s like he’s- like something’s _different_ about him, you know”, great, he’d finally been able to prove that he was able to string a couple of words together, which _almost made sense_.

“Something weird/different ‘bout Cas…”, Sam mumbled, tapping his pointer- and middle finger against the spine of his book, “different compared to him being all that normal in general?”

“Hey if you just wanna mock-“

“I’m being serious here, so shut up”, the younger hunter muttered absently, ignoring his brother rolling his eyes. It would have been a lot easier to recall any given moment, during which Castiel had not acted kind of strange…

…actually, thinking about it, the angel had not been _the only one_ who’d been behaving kind of weird- weirder than usual lately… to be honest.

“Uh, Dean…?”, Sam asked raising his eyebrows when his brother scrambled over to the left side of the couch he’d been splayed over most of the night and got to his feet halfway, which looked incredibly stupid.

“What the hell are you doing?”, he finished but when he did, he’d already gotten his answer, by Castiel who’d literally just materialized out of thin air in front of the couch, yelping at his boyfriend snaking his arms around his middle and pulling him down onto the couch to sit next to him.

“Hello, Dean”, Castiel said after Dean had – keeping one arm slung around his waist - pulled him close and heaved his legs over his own “Sam”, he nodded towards him from where he was snuggled up against the elder hunter, almost managing to keep a straight face when his boyfriend started nuzzling into the crook of his neck and his throat and jaw with little kisses.

“ _Please_ stop that”, Sam grimaced, covering his eyes with his hand to block out Dean – who was obviously paying him no mind – and kept on pulling the angel closer until he had him, more or less, sitting in his lap and kept pressing his lips against the soft skin of his neck. Apparently, almost losing your boyfriend (numerous times and a couple of them actually) _did_ put you in a rather clingy kind of mood. But it really wasn’t like Dean or Castiel minded that.

“I am s- Dean”, Castiel, gently pried the elder hunter’s face away from where it still was attached to his collar bone – he hadn’t even noticed him loosening his tie never mind him undoing the top buttons of his dress shirt, “sorry, Sam”

“So, Cas”, Sam said, rather loudly, trying to ignore the fact that his brother’s hand– although he kept his lips to himself and his mouth shut –didn’t really stay placed over his stomach and hip but kept etching beneath Castiel’s still omnipresent trench coat and lower still, “I-“, whose cheeks grew pretty hot and flushed rather pinkish, “I have some-some stuff, like back in my room, I- I’ll just”, the younger hunter – sort of hurriedly – excused himself out of the room.

“Did I do anything to upset him, Dean?”, Castiel, once they’d heard the sound of a door being pushed shut, tipped his head backwards until it was resting against Dean’s upper arm to look at his boyfriend and raised one of his eyebrows ever so slightly.

As if Dean wasn’t able to get him being sarcastic by now. (Although, to be fair; it had taken the angel a couple of thousand years to develop some kind of sense of humor and Metatron plunking the plot of ever book, movie, TV show and what not into his brain had not been that unhelpful there either.)

“’m afraid that’s kinda my fault, baby”, Dean muttered before he pressed his lips against his angel’s,  bringing his other hand up to cup his jaw before he let it slide along the curve of his face and threaded his fingers through his soft, dark streaks while he kissed Castiel- who kept pushing closer each time the hunter tried to pull back until he gently pushed against his shoulder, chuckling rather breathlessly against his lips after resting his forehead against the angel’s, “gotta say I don’t really mind it all that much”

“I would not have known”, Castiel more or less _purred_ back, “and no, knowing what you are thinking is not _cheating_ ”

“Pf, you’re only sayin’ that; you don’t even believe that yourself”, the hunter muttered, absently sweeping his thumb above the angel’s pulse point.

“Yes, I do”, Castiel argued, closing his eyes and tilting his head further to the side, allowing his boyfriend to continue caressing his neck. Even if Dean was right and he didn’t believe what he was saying himself thoroughly, marveling the advantage he unfairly had over him would do nothing about making Dean feel better. If anything, it would lead to the contrary and Castiel didn’t want that.

“No, you _don’t_ and I _know_ it”

“…you actually _do_ ”, the angel said slowly, giving up the soft touch and pulled back to look at the hunter properly, “how can that be?”

“I-Cas?”, Dean asked quietly, when Castiel brought up his hands and brushed the tips of his fingers above his lids, so he’d shut his eyes.

“Just give me a moment, okay?”, the angel said in a soft voice and his boyfriend could feel… something _within_ his head. Like…like some kind of fog unfurling in the back of his head and surrounding his own consciousness, brushing against his own thoughts. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling strictly speaking; it felt more like a part of his brain, he subconsciously knew existed but never used taking over; like a vaguely familiar feeling only a lot more intense and so…so like _Castiel_.

“Cas“, he repeated quietly, his throat feeling rather constricted but he somehow managed to get the words out, “what…?”

“It’s alright, Dean”, Castiel moved his hands away from his eyes, downwards to cup his face within its palms, the tips of his fingers now gently brushing above his cheekbones, “look at me, okay?”

“Hey”, Dean murmured, his mouth going dry at the sight of those bright blue eyes, which were shining a lot more brightly than usual, as they always did when the angel had just used his powers, “uh, what exactly did you just do?”

“Did I look different to you, lately?”, Castiel asked, ignoring the question out right.

“Well, I…you-you-“, the hunter sputtered in a low voice without looking directly at his angel.

“I did?”, Castiel asked, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards and Dean nodded with an apologetic shrug.

“Cas, I kinda don’t get what you want”

“Just one more thing”, Castiel shook his head slightly with a small lopsided grin, his hands still placed on either side of his boyfriend’s face, “how did you know, when and where I was going to land earlier?”

“I...I just _guessed_ , I guess”, the hunter shrugged again and Cas’ grin widened.

“No one – no creature, no spirit, no anything – is able to predict an angel’s _precise_ arrival- not that exactly anyway. You know, I’m not lying”

“I think so”, Dean said uncertainly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

‘How?’

“Dunno, I just do”

‘What am I thinking about right now, Dean?’

“How should I know?”, the hunter said, furrowing his eyebrows, “I hope, _you_ know that you’re not making any sense right now?”

‘Don’t I?’, Castiel pulled his boyfriend’s face further towards his own, blinking up at him.

“What…what’re you doing?”, Dean asked in a rough sort of voice, heat creeping up his cheeks at a couple of…rather private memories replaying in the back of his mind.

“Remembering”, the angel said before he softly kissed his boyfriend, who visibly jumped at the sound of his voice.

“You didn’t say anything of that out loud, did you?”, he weakly asked and Castiel beamed, shaking his head.

“Am I going crazy?”

“No, I do not think so, no more than usually anyway”

“What is it then?”, the hunter continued, gulping down a breath, “is it bad?”

“That depends”, Dean rolled his eyes but since his angel still had not seized smiling beautifully, some of the tension left his body, “you are changing though”

“Yeah, no shit, Cas”, the hunter nudged his forehead against Castiel’s just a little harder than strictly necessary, “anything drastic?”

“I cannot say yet”

“Cas, please”

“You”, the angel said in a soft voice, “somehow, and I really do not know how this is possible, but you stopped seeing me in my physical manifestation, my vessel, and started seeing my real image. And, apparently, you are also able, at least up to a certain degree, to receive _my_ thoughts now”

“…And you got no idea, how that’s possible?”, Dean asked after a short pause.

“I have never heard of anything quite like this, to be honest. Dean, you know that relationships like ours are not…as numerous as others”

“Well”, the hunter half-smiled after taking a deep breath, “when was the last time, you or me did anything like other people?”

“I cannot say, I particularly remember such an event”, Castiel returned his boyfriend’s widening smile, and sighed contently when Dean tightly hugged him, hooking his chin over his shoulder and kept his hold around him while they sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

 “If I had to guess”, the angel eventually mumbled against Dean’s shoulder, his own thumbs gently rubbing circles into his nape, “I’d say this is what happens when our relationship gets stronger. Just as it got easier for me to receive your thoughts over time”

“…so- if I get this straight; one day, I’ll see you in your real form and be able to know what you think, like you know with me”

“I think so”

“And then?”

“What do you mean; ‘and then’?”

“Is that all that can happen or am I gonna wake up with a halo above my head one day or somethin’?”

“I honestly cannot tell you for sure, Dean”

“…but…?”, Dean asked with a smirk because hey, _this_ psychic thing might actually be an advantage.

“But”, Castiel sighed quietly, because not only had he felt his boyfriend think that, but had thought something like that too, “but there is an ancient myth concerning the relationship between an angel and a human. It does not clearly mention any physical altering of the human’s body in particular but it does say something about both of them exiting the limitations of each of their kind and their lives being so intertwined that nothing in life or death could do them apart”

“You got a myth for that? I thought you’re not supposed to get too involved with humanity.”

“I did not mention, how it ended, did I?”, the angel huffed, pushing against his boyfriend’s chest.

“They were killed eventually, weren’t they?”

“Something like that”, Castiel mumbled contently, whilst letting his arms drop from the hunter’s shoulders and now was simply leaning against him, with his head resting against his chest and one of Dean’s arms still slung around his back, keeping him up.

 “Well, if it’s only that”, the hunter shrugged, sweeping the tip of his finger up Castiel’s chest until he’d reached his chin and gently tipped his head backwards, so he could see his eyes – the only part of his face that had not so much as changed but now simply seemed more defined and an even brighter shade of blue, ‘I think we can manage’, he added in thought and Castiel smiled at him, thinking about kissing him and never letting go of him ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing about Destiel (apart form it never being made official in Supernatural) that always makes me kind of sad is that Castiel, unless he lost his grace or something, is immortal and Dean, despite the fact that he died about a thousand times by now and still keeps on kicking, is not. 
> 
> So even if they finally ended up together, Castiel sooner or later would loose Dean and I wanted to change that; by Dean becoming immortal and almost an angel as it seems...
> 
> however, nothing will do these two ever apart again, and I think they deserved at least that certainity... I hope you enjoyed reading this series, thank you for reading! (Comments would be lovely ^.^)
> 
> This is also the final part of the "An Angel's Love" (there might be some bonus stories through)


End file.
